Strangely Serious
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Roy always looks so strangely serious, even when he makes promises. Hughes knows that when he sees that face, Roy will keep his promises. And he is very glad that Roy did. Promises were meant to be kept, after all. [Roy x Hughes Yaoi]


This is my first_ Full Metal Alchemist _story. Yay. Just a little one shot. Hope the characters are done all right. This is pre- Hughes x Gracia relationship, when he and Roy were young adults. Like...20-ish? Maybe? I don't know. So yeah, have not read the manga, just going on the series information. Inspired by the episode, **Goodbye**.

And please forgive the fact that I don't call him Maes. I'm just really too lazy to change his name. Heh.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Full Metal Alchemist.  
**  
**-Strangely Serious- **

''Roy I...I like Gracia.''

Hughes was standing in Roy's doorway, smiling.

Roy looked at him, with the same, strangely serious expression as always.

He took a step towards Hughes and slapped him across the face. Hughes turned his head back and his unwavering smile was suddenly kissed. They stumbled out into the hallway together and Roy pushed Hughes against the back wall. No one saw them, luckily.

Hughes was breathless when Roy pulled away. He too was smiling. He was glad that Roy kept his promise.

''I always keep my promises.'' Roy said to his friend and Hughes nodded.

''I know.''

* * *

''Stop looking at her ass, Hughes, you're drooling into your beer.'' Hughes scoffed at Roy, who glared at him, and with a perverted wink, he licked his lips and teased back, ''Are you jealous, Roy?'' 

Roy simply nodded, and finished his beer. The conversation ended and Hughes turned back to his drink. He chugged back each drop, ordered them another round, and in the end, Roy offered to walk Hughes home.

The bar had been loud, busy, and filled with drunks. It was quiet outside, almost too silent for their liking.

''So you really do like me then...'' Hughes murmured and the night's air carried away his breath.

Roy casually glanced over and found Hughes smiling. ''Of course I do. But don't worry about it, you can still chase after skirts. I don't mind.''

Hughes chuckled and gave Roy a funny look. He was always so strangely serious. ''You don't mind...'' Hughes repeated, in a playful way.

''I don't mind because I'll have you at least once before any skirt does.'' Roy assured with his confident voice and a smug smirk, which no one else ever saw.

''Do you promise?'' Hughes shifted a little closer to Roy, as the night's breeze blew past them, and he hooked his fingers around a few of Roy's.

''I promise.''

''I hope you keep your promises...''

They both looked up at the sky, when they stopped before Hughes' apartment building. Their eyes met only once, in a long, quiet daze and they understood that promises were meant to be kept.

''Same time, tomorrow?'' Roy asked, as Hughes opened the front door.

''Of course.'' Hughes waved and walked inside, into the warmth, with a smile.

Roy was...well, Roy, his best friend.

* * *

Hughes found himself staring into Roy's dark eyes again. There was a light caress against his fingers, as digits wrapped around his own and lead him inside the apartment. Roy pushed the door closed and Hughes up against it. They kissed again but this time, Hughes was ready for it. He expected it. Roy tasted like fire. There was no actual, tangible taste, only heat and fiery flicks of his tongue. It still tasted good. Hughes was captivated by the burning sensation against his lips and in his chest. He drew the fire into an embrace and they both melted together.

The promise made, was kept and it lead them to bed. The room was smothered in heat, pants and echoing moans. When Roy moaned, Hughes kissed him again and indulgence in the savory sound. It was addictive. Roy leaned up against Hughes and stared at him, while his hot fingertips brushed against Hughes' stomach. Roy always looked strangely serious, even when he unbuttoned Hughes' pants. Hughes let Roy win. They made love that night and in the morning, they were still friends.

_''I'm doing it for you Hughes, just so that when I come find you, we'll have something to talk about.'' _

Roy did promise to become the Furor, one day. 

-EndE-

Don't forget to review; it is always appreciated.

Also, just some little side-notes...The last dialogue sentence of the story does not mean that Roy_ DID _Hughes, (even though he **DID**) or what they did, just above, was just for Hughes. He established earlier on that he would _DO_ Hughes, for his own good. The last two lines are an allusion. Yay for literary devices. I'm paralleling everything before the final section (Promise 1, which is all invented and fictional), to how Roy _actually_ feels, in the series and it echoes his second promise to Hughes. He's doing it all to avenge Hughes. Isn't that clever?

Moreover, instead of writing, _'they had sex', _I chose, _'make love'_ because in the beginning, Hughes says that he only _likes_ Gracia. He loved Roy first and although Roy never directly says anything more than an implied _'I like you', _he loves Hughes.

**The End! **


End file.
